Writer's Block
Writer's Block is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin. This episode deals with Joanna and Maria involving themselves in danger to get a story of a ruthless Dominican crime lord selling Malastarian weapons on the black market. It is the third year of reconstruction and takes place two years before the events of Power Rangers: Rebirth. It is also where Maria publishes her book, co-authored with Joanna on their experiences of the Malastarian War. Plot Synopsis Three years after the war, the world is in a period of reconstruction. Cities are being rebuilt 24/7 and statues of every Power Ranger team in each city they defended are erected in their honor. The Global Council was formed and the Global Army as well, keeping a watchful eye on Earth in order to prevent future tragedies like M-Day. Dawn approaches and we see Beverly covered in towels coming out of the bathroom as she takes out her military uniform while Joanna is sleeping peacefully. Once awake, the couple share a deep kiss as Beverly is dressed in her uniform. Beverly pleads with Joanna as she knows about her work trying to expose a crime lord called Alejandro Rojas, but Joanna assures her that once he is incarcerated it will all be over and Dominican Republic will be free from his grasp. Greatly concerned for her lover's safety, she warns her that people who tried that ended up missing; reporters, informants, activists and undercover agents. She then asks Joanna to look after her younger sister, in which she happily complies as she loves her like her own. Beverly then leaves to the airport back to her base in the Dominican Republic to train Global Army recruits as a drill instructor. Joanna then calls Maria and talks to her about heading to Dominican Republic. Maria, warns her that they could both lose their jobs for this, and to not put their boss to the test after their little stunt of getting a story during the war. Once Joanna talks about it with her boss, he is not very happy and is not willing to lose two of his best reporters for trying to go and expose a notorious crime lord in the nation. Even if he understood how much of a great story it will be to expose a well known kingpin, he is still against it. Maria and Joanna then continue working with their respective assignments on reconstruction and other news from around the world including criticizing a politician's stance on the Power Rangers. But then, Maria approaches Joanna and tells her that she will comply, but since Beverly is there, she must not know and neither their boss. Under the guise of both going on vacation, Joanna and Maria head to Santo Domingo and disguise themselves as prostitutes to blend in with the crowd in one of Rojas' territory in the hopes of finding a lead. Much to their luck they find someone who was berated by Rojas for failing with a shipment of Malastarian weapons to sell on the black market. Their informant is named Carlos, who sought the Global Army and the media to confess it all. After managing to gain some information, they try to use the Dominican media to expose him, but unfortunately most of them are afraid to talk knowing how many journalists and undercover officers ended up dead. Luckily for them, the informant turns out to be an undercover Global Army agent who has managed to keep himself alive and also discovered that Rojas has a network of spies all over the country, hence the deaths of many people undercover, journalists that were not bought off and lawmakers as well. Carlos recognizes Joanna and tells her that her first boyfriend, a photojournalist provided him with info necessary to apprehend Rojas and also how he died informing the G.A. Carlos urges Joanna and Maria to head back to the United States before it's too late, and without hesitation they do so. Once they do so, Carlos contacts the G.A. and tells them to prepare to apprehend Rojas. When they return to Angel Grove, Maria and Joanna finally manage to expose Rojas thanks to Carlos. Although nearly getting fired for venturing into dangerous territory, their boss credits them for their deeds and lucky that there was a G.A. agent. Beverly returns and becomes furious with her lover for getting herself and Maria in danger, which almost resulted in a breakup. Joanna cries and begs forgiveness by telling her she wanted to help save a small nation and also wanted to keep her safe. Although Beverly was angry due to Joanna's recklessness, she cools off believing she was too hard on her and forgives her, then they make love. Meanwhile, Rojas escapes to a Mansion in Monte Cristi and the G.A. bursts in killing several of his bodyguards, but the cowardly crime lord commits suicide by blowing himself up in his own room. Two years later, we discover a shadowy human figure watching the monitor and realizes that Carlos was not the only rat, and that Joanna exposed him and she is now a young executive director at AGNN, and hires an assassin to kill her as she was seen arriving to be with Beverly on a vacation. The shadowed assassin looks at the picture of her and Beverly and laughs sinisterly. A month before the events of Rebirth, Joanna and Maria publish a book together about their experiences in the war. They are offered highest level positions due to their outstanding job as reporter making Maria the youngest CEO and Joanna deciding to become an Executive Director. Maria and Joanna then decide to film a documentary of rememberance and prefer to not charge something so meaningful on YouTube and Hulu. Our episode ends with Beverly a week before her fateful getaway in a jewelry store buying a beautiful engagement ring. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin